Jersey No 16
by sbbchslns
Summary: KagaKuro from Tetsuya No. 2's POV. Based on a scene from the season two ending.


**A/N:** My friend made me do it. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its affiliated characters.

* * *

I woke up late in the morning to the sizzling of what smelled like bacon, eggs, sausages, and toast. From the slightly muskier smell of the blankets clustered around me, it seemed as though I was in Kagami's bed instead of Kuroko's. I opened my eyes and tilted my head in confusion. Kagami usually never let me near him, let alone sleep in his bed. I tentatively sniffed at the blankets again. There it was. The invisible scent that could only belong to Kuroko, mingling harmoniously with Kagami's. I wolfishly grinned with understanding and hopped onto all fours before maneuvering myself toward the direction of the food.

The sound of Kuroko's smile hit me before the sight did. One thing about dogs is they can observe emotions using any of the five senses. And right now Kuroko's happiness was emanating so far and wide I could hear it in his voice, taste it in the air. Kuroko was only ever like this when Kagami was around. It wasn't that he was a gloomy person or that nothing else gave him joy. Far from it. In fact, Kuroko was always smiling when he interacted with the people on the Seirin team, even if it didn't always show on his face. There was just something about Kagami, though. Like the way Kuroko could bring out the physical light in Kagami when they played basketball, Kagami could bring out the emotional light in Kuroko whenever they spent time together.

My eyes settled on Kagami's arm snaking its way around Kuroko's waist as he attempted to flip an egg with only his right hand. Kuroko nudged him, saying it was dangerous. Kagami protested, but released him and brought out three plates from the kitchen cabinet: one large, one medium, and one small. For the three of us. I pattered over to Kuroko and poked him with my nose. He picked me up, carrying me to the other male, where he proceeded to use my nose to poke his face. Kagami looked slightly fearful, but went back to attending the food without complaining. I wondered what happened.

There would be a practice match with Kaijou today. That must be why Kagami cooked more than usual, which was saying something. I ate on the floor like always, while the other two took up the couch and the coffee table. They continued talking about things I couldn't really understand, but the contentment was still evident on Kuroko's face. He truly loved spending time with Kagami. I just hope I wasn't a bother to them, especially Kagami, whom I knew was not a big fan of dogs. Supposedly. He tried to feed me an extra piece of bacon today, which was new. I accepted it graciously.

We left for Seirin two hours later, with me stuffed inside Kuroko's sports bag. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Riko, and the other second years were already there, changed into their respective uniforms. Kuroko took me out and I followed Kagami into the locker room, leaving Kuroko behind to discuss something with Riko.

I settled myself onto one of the benches in front of the lockers. Kagami grunted. "I guess I should probably put on the jersey for you." I cocked my head inquisitively. A small cough. "Kuroko said we could sleep over at each other's places more often if I got used to having you around." Another cough. "I don't want to not sleep over more often, so…" He patted me awkwardly on the head and took out my No. 16 jersey from the sports bag. "I apologize if I do this wrong."

Kagami sat behind me and lifted up my right paw to hook one sleeve through, before pulling the rest of the shirt over my head. I closed my eyes as the fabric slid over my face. He fussed around with the other sleeve until he figured out how to slip my left arm through. All in all, it wasn't so bad. I could sense the intense concentration radiating off of him, though. There was also a faint scent of satisfaction from Kuroko somewhere in the back. Kagami let me go after smoothing down the jersey some more, and I pranced on over to Kuroko. He entered the locker room, a genuine smile playing on his lips, and grabbed his uniform from the sports bag. "You should get changed, too." Kagami's face was stuck somewhere between pride and embarrassment.

The game lasted for a little over an hour. Seirin won this time around and we all went out to celebrate at Maji Burger. Kagami bought a tray full of burgers as always, along with a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko. They looked like a married couple, with the way they eyed each other so fondly throughout the afternoon. When Kagami unknowingly got a piece of bread stuck on his cheek, Kuroko wasted no time picking it off and eating it. Everyone ogled at them, but they didn't seem to notice. Or they simply didn't care.

We parted ways when the sun was just about to set, except Kuroko and I set off for Kagami's apartment instead of going home. Kagami looked ecstatic. After brief showers for everyone, we gathered in the living room for Chinese takeout and a college basketball marathon on TV. I sat in Kuroko's lap while he leaned against Kagami. At some point, I drifted off with a happy feeling in my heart. Even though I was separated from my real mom and dad, I had something here that was pretty darn close to it. Family.

* * *

**A/N:** No, seriously. I wrote this at like two in the morning. Don't blame me.


End file.
